1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminator for an aquarium tank for raising tropical fish etc. and includes a tank body and a lid member mounted on the tank body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An aquarium tank having a good appearance and including a filter device, an illuminator, etc. which are easy to mount is disclosed in U. K. Patent No. 2,239,402, for example. The prior art aquarium tank comprises a tank body and a lid member mounted on the tank body. The tank body comprises a main frame made of synthetic resin or the like and open on the front, portions of the opposite sides and top, and a transparent frame made of glass, synthetic resin or the like, having a U-shaped sectional profile and mounted in the main frame so that the open front and side portions of the main frame are closed in a watertight fashion. The lid member is made of synthetic resin in the form of a shallow dish, has an openable and closable front lid for use in feeding tropical fish etc. and a rear casing in which an illuminator etc. are stored, and is provided on the back surface thereof with a receptacle for a heater etc. The illuminator for the prior art aquarium tank is provided with a transparent cover in order to protect the light source (fluorescent lamps) from waterdrops. Since the transparent cover is fastened with screws to the illuminator framework, the tasks of wiping up adhering waterdrops from and cleaning the transparent cover have been carried out, with the transparent cover left as it is. These tasks are, however, very troublesome. When the fluorescent lamps have to be cleaned or replaced, for example, it is necessary to loosen the screws and detach the transparent cover from the illuminator framework. Thus, the prior art illuminator poses a serious problem of workability.
The present invention has been proposed to solve the problems mentioned above and has as its main object to provide an illuminator for an aquarium tank enabling ready attachment and detachment of a light source protecting cover.